


Filthy

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Odour, Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sweat, dirty clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is filthy and Draco likes it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Filthy._ Disgustingly dirty.
> 
> Sorry. This is the anthesis of the nice fluffy stuff I normally write.

Harry is rank. Sweaty. Draco spells away Harry's filthy clothes from his body, savouring the masculine odour. Harry been undercover for days, his skin begrimed and musky. 

Draco can’t get enough of Harry. His cock is hot, heavy and tenting his trousers. Draco kisses a line down Harry’s jaw, revelling in the tangy salt taste of his lover.

“Fuck, but I’ve missed you,” Draco growls, nipping lightly, teeth against tender skin. “Want to _taste_ you.”

Draco reaches down, gripping at the sticky, leaking head of Harry’s prick. He rolls his thumb under the tight foreskin before falling to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
